Helga Sinclair
Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair is the secondary antagonist who reformed in Disney's 2001 film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. She was the second German American character that appear in the film alongside with her boss Commander Rourke. Later on she helps take over Atlantis and takes Kida hostage, later Helga and Rourke try to use a hot air balloon to get to the surface.During the battle Milo crashes his flying stone fish into one of the balloons,to lighten the load on the balloon Rourke tries to throw Helga off. She is angered by this and beats him up, but he grabs her foot and throws her off the balloon from a great height badly wounding her. Using the last of her strength she manages to fire a flare gun at the balloon before she dies. Her situation near the end of the film is similar to Fidget from The Great Mouse Detective, even though he survived and reformed. Atlantis: The Lost Empire Helga participates in the expedition that locates the Shepherd's Journal in Iceland. Being Commander Rourke's most trusted ally, she is privy to his secret objective in locating a giant crystal pictured in the book and selling it on the black market for a hefty price. Whitmore sends her to retrieve Milo James Thatch so that he would step in for his deceased grandfather Thaddeus Thatch in guiding the expedition to find Atlantis. Serving as second-in-command of the expedition, she carries out Rourke's orders and later operates the Aqua-Evac carrying the executive members of the expedition when escaping the Leviathan after it destroys the Ulysses. Upon the discovery of Atlantis as a still thriving civilization, Helga expresses hesitation about the mission now that there are living people present. Nevertheless, she continues to follow Rourke in proceeding with locating the giant crystal, discovered to be the Heart of Atlantis and the power source keeping the city alive. She is present in witnessing Princess Kidagakash being infused with the Heart of Atlantis and is steadfast in her loyalty to Rourke after Milo pleads with the rest of the expedition to reconsider their actions. She and Rourke are on the Gyro-Evac that would carry them and the crystal back to the surface when Milo and the others return to engage in battle. After Milo crashes his Ketak into one of the balloons, it begins to descend. After emptying the Gyro-Evac in an attempt to lighten the load, Rourke suddenly tries to throw her off to get the balloon ascending. Helga manages to swing back on and kick him around for breaking their partnership, but Rourke grabs her foot and with the words "nothing personal" he throws her off the balloon making her fall from an enormous height. She manages to survive long enough to get even with Rourke by firing a flare gun at the main balloon, thereby preventing him from ascending any further to the surface. While her exact moment of death is not witnessed, she is presumed dead given the circumstances of having been thrown from an extraordinary height and her surroundings shortly afterward being engulfed with lava as a result of the crashing Gyro-Evac awakening the volcano all were present in. Dossier File Expertise Miss Sinclair is skilled as a coordinator and drill instructor. She also possesses an analytical mind ideally suited for strategy, tactics or campaign planning. Her charisma, combined with her intelligence and aggressive nature, makes her an excellent trainer and enforcer. She is the muscle behind Commander Rourke; when her commanding officer issues and order, Miss Sinclair makes it her personal business to see to it that everyone in her command follows it to the letter. She is levelheaded in a crisis (see attachment re: San Domingo, 1904) and highly skilled in many forms of small arms combat; studied Aikido in Philippines under Moreihei Ueshiba 1904-07, attaining rank of Yudansha-Yodan. Expert in disciplines of Henka Waza, Tanto Dori and Tachi Dori. Skilled in savage, tactical combat knife fighting, Colt throwing knife, bo staff, kama, field tanto, katana, as well as most conventional small arms. Has taught rifle and shotgun at Quantico, Virginia, 1911. One of only three (living) people to have bested Commander Rourke in both unarmed combat and chess. Background The oldest of six children (and the only girl), Miss Sinclair grew up fighting with her fists as well as her wits. Born in Frankfurt, Germany as the daughter of career officer U.S. Army Major Alexander Sinclair. Extensive travel at an early age, as well as exposure to a variety of cultures and customs (Frankfurt 1884-87, Mannheim 1887-89, Stuttgart 1889-92, Torii Station 1892, Vicenza 1892-93, Camp Zama 1893-94, Yongsan 1894-97, Aberdeen Proving Ground, 1897-1901). Miss Sinclair exhibited exceptional athletic skill at the age of four, and was encouraged by her mother to pursue dance. Instead, with the influence of her father and brothers, Miss Sinclair began learning the combat arts. While stationed in Maryland at age seventeen, she was introduced to Commander Rourke, and after relocating to Fort Dix, began tactics and firearms training under him at the behest of her father. Her skill impressed Commander Rourke, as well as her potential (in Rourke's opinion) as a covert agent and spy. She toured briefly with Commander Rourke in August 1903 to continue training. Married in 1907 to U.S. Army 1st Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins. Presumed widowed 1908. First approached by Whitmore Industries (at recommendation of Commander Rourke) April 1911. Took position as bodyguard and chauffeur for Preston Whitmore December 5, 1911. Currently employed in aforementioned positions by Whitmore Industries. Gallery Fullscreen capture 462013 12154 PM.bmp.jpg|Helga looking at Kida atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg Fullscreen capture 462013 11947 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 462013 12024 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 462013 11712 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44445 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44554 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44556 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44617 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44609 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 45059 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44627 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 482013 44657 PM.bmp.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Humans Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Traitors Category:Servants Category:Disney characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:German characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:European characters Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Reformed characters